


Conflate (enggak juga sih)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 4l4y, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berisi tumpukan cerita di fandom Kuroko no Basuke yang tidak saya tuntaskan hingga sekarang juga drabble yang tak sempat publish karena kualitas yang ehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflate (enggak juga sih)

**Author's Note:**

> Saya udah ngehapus cerita-cerita ini dari komputer karena numpuk dan menuh-menuhin tempat.  
> Sayang, ya udah saya taruh sini. Maaf nyamvah. Ini baru sebagian kecil *ngelirik abandoned works dari fandom lain*  
> Mungkin suatu saat, jika saya bertaubat(?) saya bisa melanjutkan atau remake cerita-cerita ini. Ngarepnya sih gitu ___(:3  
> Setelah buka-buka ini, I MISS KIKURO T^T /keseringan manjain midoaka/plak

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko – Beside You is Enough, tuntas]

Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras dan Kuroko tidak tidur semalaman, dia terlalu repot menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk ujian masuk Universitas minggu depan. Di sampingnya, Kise juga melakukan hal yang sama—setumpuk buku di sisi kiri dan secangkir teh madu hangat di sisi lainnya. Menurut Kuroko, Kise adalah orang yang paling lelah belakangan ini, entah kapan mimpi sebagai seorang Pilot muncul di kepala Kise, Kuroko pikir Kise bercita-cita menjadi model, aktor, atau apapun yang melibatkan bakat alaminya—tampan dan pandai tersenyum.

Mereka duduk bersandar di kaki sofa, Kise berulang kali memintanya untuk mengambil buku yang ada di kamarnya kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Kise adalah yang paling lelah, karena dia akan menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah penerbangan tiga hari lagi maka dari itu Kuroko memutuskan untuk menemaninya terjaga sepanjang malam karena, terkadang Kise akan sangat membutuhkan Kuroko seperti sekarang.

Di sisi lain Kuroko tidak keberatan, dia merasa cukup senang jika Kise kembali meraih sepasang tangannya di sela-sela latihannya dan membawa mereka ke telinga Kise, menjadikannya sebagai penutup telinga saat bunyi guntur yang sangat dibenci oleh siswa SMU Kaijou itu datang. Kise pun sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan tipis yang akan diberikan Kuroko setelah kilat dan petir itu menghilang, dan kelak kata-kata kecil seperti “ _Arigatou,”_ akan melesat dari mulutnya. **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB-Midorima/Takao,tidak tuntas]

Takao patah hati.

Dia tidak henti-hentinya memutar ulang lagu-lagu mengenai cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan di iPod-nya dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Ada banyak alasan mengapa dia mendengarkan lagu-lagu merana seperti itu, pada awalnya dia hanya ingin dirinya sendiri sadar, bahwa yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan hanya dirinya tetapi masih ada juga orang lain—orang yang membuat lagu itu. Takao tidak peduli siapa penyanyi lagu itu, yang penting isinya bisa ia pahami dan sesuai dengan hatinya toh, setiap lagu itu akan selalu merdu jika didengar berulang-ulang.

Tidak semua lagu yang ia dengar isinya tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sebenarnya, ada beberapa yang bercerita tentang pasangan selingkuh, tragedi  putus cinta, hubungan tak direstui, dan sebagainya, tapi bagi bangsa patah hati seperti Takao sekarang, asalkan ada sepenggal lirik yang berbunyi, “Hatiku sakit,” itu sudah mewakili segalanya.

***

Takao tidak pernah peduli jika banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ekor dari Midorima Shintarou—pencetak poin di Shuutoku yang juga satu kelas dengannya. Takao selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, apapun yang dia lakukan, entah dia suka atau tidak. Seperti disihir, setiap perkataan Midorima baginya absolut, dia tidak akan pernah berani menolak karena membayangkan dia melakukan kegiatan tanpa Midorima rasanya menyebalkan.

Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin ini sudah jalan sekitar satu tahun lebih semenjak dia mengenal Midorima. Takao sudah hafal segala tindak-tanduk Midorima yang baginya sangat unik dan menarik—bagaimana lelaki berambut hijau itu marah, bersemangat, bahkan tertawa—dan bagi Takao, berada di samping Midorima adalah salahsatu bagian terhebat dari hidupnya.

“Shin-chan, hari ini Oha-asa bilang makanan keberuntunganmu apa?” tanya Takao pada suatu siang.

“Roti melon dan jus apel,” jawab Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

“Oke!” Takao hanya menyerukan satu kata dan melesat menuju kafetaria.

Seperti biasa, penuh. Takao sebenarnya malas, namun demi Midorima kenapa tidak? Toh, tidak ada ruginya. Sekali-sekali, katanya namun pada kenyataannya dia melakukan hal ini setiap hari bahkan tanpa diminta. Dia berebut roti melon yang memang selalu jadi makanan favorit anak gadis di sekolah lalu mengambil sekotak jus apel untuk Midorima dan minuman agar hitam untuknya. Takao tidak pernah merasa keberatan, walau jumlah makanan di tangannya cukup berat.

Midorima tahu caranya berterimakasih pada Takao, dia akan menggumamkan kata terimakasih lalu memakan santapan makan siangnya tanpa suara. Midorima tidak begitu pandai mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, Takao tahu itu, jadi dia tidak akan protes.

“Hari ini kita latihan jam berapa?” tanya Midorima.

“Seperti biasa, aku malas sih, mau bolos saja sekali-sekali,”

“Ah, kau ini,”

Takao jatuh cinta pada lelaki bertinggi lebih dari 1,8 meter ini. Tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena Midorima memiliki mata bak zamrud yang indah, mungkin karena Midorima pandai bermain basket, mungkin karena dia memang harus jatuh cinta padanya. Ada yang bilang, “aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu,” Takao setuju dengan kalimat itu.

“Shin-chan, mau main _game_ bareng hari ini?”

Midorima menatapnya sekilas, “Tidak,”

“Ayolah, aku tahu kau mau main _game_ dan bolos latihan hari ini,” dia memendar sebuah tawa yang sangat bahagia.

“Aku ada keperluan lain, Takao,”

“Latihan sendiri?”

“Bukan,” jawaban ini cukup mengejutkan Takao. “ada janji dengan teman lama,”

Takao ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun, yang terlepas dari mulutnya hanya sebuah gumaman ‘Oh’. Jangan buat Shin-chan marah terus menerus, dia memeringatkan dirinya sendiri.

“Shin-chan, kalau dipikir-pikir kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama belakangan ini,” akhirnya karena tidak tahan, Takao sedikit protes lewat percakapan yang mungkin akan Midorima anggap sebagai _curhat._

“Ah? Kita satu kelas, satu klub basket, kurang lebih setengah hari kita habiskan bersama,”

“Maksudku, kita berdua,” Takao memajang cengiran sebesar monster di wajahnya.

“Kenapa harus? Kau ini bukan pacarku,” Midorima sedikit tertawa mengejek.

Apa kau dengar suara tadi? Suara hati Takao yang sedikit retak. Mau tidak mau, Takao harus tertawa lepas seperti biasanya lalu kembali menggoda Midorima dengan guyonan-guyonan garingnya.  Midorima akan menyuruhnya diam, menyentil keningnya atau melemparinya dengan buku ah, Takao tidak peduli yang penting Midorima memerhatikannya. **(2013)**

 

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko-Halo,tidak tuntas]

Di balik selimut berwarna biru muda, Kuroko masih terlelap. Sebelah tangannya memeluk guling yang dibungkus dengan warna kain yang sama dengan selimut yang merungkup tubuhnya, sementara lengannya yang lain keluar dari balik selimut. Sudah cukup siang dan cahaya matahari telah membanjiri setiap sudut ruangan, debu-debu terlihat berkilauan bagai serbuk-serbuk ajaib yang melayang—bergabung sebagai partikel udara yang terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

Bulu mata Kuroko bergerak bagaikan sayap rapuh kupu-kupu—perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Cahaya matahari terlalu menyilaukan untuknya, dia harus mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar matanya mulai terbiasa dengan bias cahaya.

Kuroko sedikit menguap lalu lengannya bergerak, meraba-raba. Dia lupa bahwa ranjang ganda ini hanya miliknya saja sekarang.

 

***

 

Kise berlari menuju ruang ganti dengan serampangan, kakinya berlari sembari tangannya sibuk bekerja untuk melepas dasi dan juga jas. Dia tidak segan-segan menubruk siapapun yang melintas di hadapannya, ini darurat.

Hari ini adalah hari pemutaran film terakhir di bioskop dan dia tidak bisa melewatkan ini untuk yang ketujuh kalinya. Dia memutar kunci lokernya, mengambil beberapa pakaian yang sederhana asalkan bukan seragam kerja. Riap-riap rambutnya tak beraturan, bak habis menaiki sepeda dari turunan.

Kise berlari cepat, menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat lalu melesat ke bioskop. Gila, pikirnya. Kenapa dia tak tunggu saja DVD dari film itu dirilis? Toh, TV di apartemen yang dia tempati cukup besar dan lagi dia bisa menghentikan pemutaran filmnya kapanpun kalau-kalau dia ingin pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

Namun, Kise tidak mau menunggu. Dia tidak mau menonton lewat DVD karena dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa memanggil siapapun untuk menemaninya. Kise benci jika harus menonton sebuah film sendirian, meskipun dia juga tak suka jika ada orang berisik di sampingnya namun, setidaknya akan ada yang menemani. Menghirup oksigen yang sama dan melihat adegan-adegan dalam film dalam detik yang sama dengannya.

Terlebih lagi, Kise sudah berjanji pada seseorang.

Kise memasuki teater dua—sesuai dengan tiket yang sudah dibelnya jauh-jauh hari— lalu mencari-cari sosok mungil yang diyakininya tengah menikmati sebungkus _popcorn_ karamel di bangku tengah. Senyum Kise merekah begitu bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Dia menjejakkan langkahnya, meniti tangga satu demi satu, lalu berbelok, membungkuk pada setiap orang yang mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran Kise, terlebih lagi dia tertawa-tawa kecil ditengah adegan pembunuhan dalam film.

Kuroko menatapnya lalu tersenyum tipis, sementara Kise merengkuh tubuhnya lalu menarik poninya dan mengecup kening Kuroko. Setelahnya dia akan duduk di samping Kuroko, sekali-kali menyentuh pinggangnya agar dia merasa kaget, atau diam-diam mencuri popcorn yang tengah dipegangnya. Semuanya Kise lakukan sambil tertawa.

Segalanya selalu sempurna. Kise tak akan mau minta lebih, cukup Kuroko, hanya Kuroko.

Namun, hidup bukanlah sebuah cerita dongeng, dengan tokoh-tokoh yang tak pernah mati dalam cerita dan selalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Segala yang kau inginkan, segala yang kau cintai, semuanya tidak berada di tanganmu. Benang merah kehidupan tidak diikatkan pada nasibnya oleh manusia.

 

_Memangnya, apa yang lebih buruk ketika kau ingin meminta sesuatu padahal kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya?_

 

Kuroko dan Kise, keduanya berjalan keluar bioskop dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing. Kise berhenti sejenak untuk membuang bungkus _popcorn_ yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah lalu kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kuroko.

Perlahan Kise menarik tubuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya—persis seperti yang dia lakukan di dalam bioskop tadi. Dia mencium puncak kepala Kuroko, keningnya, kedua kelopak matanya, puncak hidung Kuroko, pipi, lalu bibirnya.

“Aku menyayangimu, sangat, sangat sayang,” bisiknya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Untuk hari ini saja, dia merasa sangat rindu dan sangat menyayangi Kuroko.

Namun, mereka sendiri tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam, dalam sunyi, hal itu memang selalu mengintai. Kematian.

  
***

Jemari Kuroko tertahan di lipatan seprai rumah sakit. Kise masih menutup matanya dan Kuroko tak bisa mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang terbungkus kulit itu. Dia tidak mau merasakan kaku dari tubuh Kise, meskipun dia tidak terluka tubuhnya teramat berat. Ada luka yang cukup besar di hatinya, perasaan ketakutan menyelubungi tiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

Lewat luka di tubuh Kise, Kuroko bisa melihat berbagai macam monster yang menyeramkan; siap menghancurkan tubuh Kise kapan saja. Kuroko takut bahwa mereka akan membuat detak-detak tersembunyi dalam tubuh Kise lenyap, menyusuri arteri bersama darah yang telah dihinggapi oleh racun.

“Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini,” **(2013)**

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko-Etalase,tidak tuntas]

Kuroko mengencangkan tali selempang tasnya, manik aqua-nya memandang butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit malam yang tak ia ketahui ujungnya di mana. Kepulan asap keluar masuk mulutnya beberapa kali ketika dia bernafas, udara cukup dingin untuk malam ini. dikencangkannya mantel yang ia kenakan dan dia bersiap-siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke garis lintasan penyeberangan ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

“Kurokocchi,” sebuah suara sapaan yang terdengar sangat rendah menyapu telinganya. Kuroko menoleh, mendapati seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan manik madu tersenyum padanya di balik etalase.

“Kise-kun?”

Kuroko menarik langkah mundur. Tangannya meraba kaca, mengintip ke dalam etalase untuk mencari sepasang manik madu yang tengah menatapnya. “Baru pulang?” Kise membuka pintu kayu di samping kaca jendela dan meninggalkan etalase yang sedari tadi dia obrak-abrik isinya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Kise tertawa. Betapa pria berambut biru aqua ini sangat menyukai tertawaan yang renyah itu.

“Kise-kun sedang apa?”

“Ini,” dia menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas dengan dekorasi pita berwarna merah jambu.

“Ah … “ Kuroko menerimanya, “Ini?”

“Isinya cincin, tentu saja kau tahu,”

“Ah iya … ini toko perhiasan, banyak sekali barang cantik di etalase itu,”

“Benar, dan aku sudah dapat yang paling cantik, dan kuberikan untuk yang orang tercantik juga,” Kise tertawa lagi, Kuroko jadi ingin segera pulang ke rumah, membuka bungkusan itu dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah. “Kurokocchi, jangan lupa berikan pada Momoicchi, ya?” **(2013)**

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko-Kau dan Orang Asing,tidak tuntas]

Kuroko menatap lekat-lekat layar komputer jinjingnya, sebuah jendela internet tengah ia buka dengan beberapa _tab_ yang berderet di bagian atas. Dia hanya iseng menuliskan perasaannya di twitter beberapa menit yang lalu—“Aku bosan.”—dan siapa sangka bahwa salahsatu dari _followers-_ nya memberi sebuah saran.

“Coba ngobrol di Omegle dan jahili beberapa orang,” saran Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko tidak membalas _tweet_ yang diberikan Aomine padanya dan lebih pilih mesin Google untuk memberinya penjelasan mengenai Omegle. Dia tidak mau melayani Aomine dengan obrolan garing dan rasa narsisnya yang berlebih itu.

Sebuah situs blog yang entah siapa pemiliknya memberikan sekelumit penjelasan mengenai Omegle. Kuroko menaikan sebelah alisnya usai membaca artikel tersebut, mengobrol dengan orang asing? Apa serunya? Terlebih lagi tanpa _username_ , mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun karena kena tanggung akhirnya Kuroko mencoba membuka situs yang tadi disarankan oleh rekan main basketnya dulu, toh tidak ada salahnya mencoba ‘kan? Sedikit _chatting_ tidak akan membunuhmu di tempat, terlebih lagi dia sudah bosan mengotak-atik LINE, Whatsapp, Facebook, bahkan Simisimi di ponselnya.

Dia mengetik “Omegle” dengan akhiran .com tanpa diawali dengan tiga huruf W.

 **Omegle.** _Talk to Strangers!_

_Omegle is a great place to meet new friends. When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you have a one-on-one chat with each other. You're kept anonymous unless you tell someone personal info (not suggested—safety is important), and you can stop a chat at any time._

_If you prefer, you can add your interests, and Omegle will look for someone who's into some of the same things as you, instead of someone completely random._

**_Meet Strangers with Common Interest!_ **

Ada sebuah kolom di mana Kuroko bisa menulis sesuatu yang dia sukai sehingga katanya Omegle ini akan mencarikan teman ngobrol yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Kuroko berpikir, apa situs ini akan menyuruhnya mengobrol dengan orang asing? Dengan bahasa Inggris? Kuroko tak pandai berbahasa inggris.

Iseng, Kuroko mengetik _Basketball_ dan menekan tombol _Enter._

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like_ _Basketball_ _._

Kuroko menurut, dia menulis hai. Layar komputernya dengan langsung mengubah namanya menjadi **You.**

 **You:** hi!

Beberapa detik kemudian tulisan _stranger is typing …_ mengikuti.

 **Stranger:** hi~ asl?

Kuroko menautkan alisnya, apa itu asl?

 **You:** Asl?

 **Stranger:** Age Sex Location.

 **You:** 26\. Man. Japan.

 **Stranger:** We used to replace the Man with Male, lol. Aku juga dari Jepang :3

 **You:** Oh.

 **Stranger:** 26\. Male. US

 **You:** Tadi kau bilang Jepang.

 **Stranger:** Memang. Tapi aku tinggal di Amerika, tepatnya New York w w w (￣∀￣)

 **Stranger:** Kita seumuran, yeaaayy (◎ﾉ´з`)ﾉ

 **You:** Hm …

 **Stranger:** Jadi, kau suka basket?

 **You:** Sangat suka.

 **Stranger:** Aku jugaaaa ( >w<) awalnya aku tidak suka basket tapi setelah SMP jadi sangat suka! Tiap hari aku main basket!

 **You:** Aku juga, tapi tidak tiap hari sih.

 **Stranger:** Aku sekarang jarang main basket (;3;)

 **You:** Sama.

 **Stranger:** Hei, aku sedang tidak chat dengan _cleverbot_ atau semacamnya kan?

 **You:** Hah?

 **Stranger:** Jawabanmu pendek-pendek (.___.) apa aku membosankan ya?

 **You:** Tidak. Aku memang begini.

 **You:** Maaf, aku jarang _chatting._

 **You:** Ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan orang asing.

 **Stranger:** Oh, baguslah. Aku mungkin cerewet tapi sebenarnya aku sangat kalem lho, haha.

 **You:** Aku tidak percaya, haha.

 **Stranger:** Seriuuuuss!

 **You:** Haha, oke.

 **You:** Kenapa tidak main basket lagi?

 **Stranger:** Sibuk, sibuk! Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk main basket, aku bahkan tidur tiga jam dalam sehari.

 **You:** Kau bekerja?

 **Stranger:** Iyaaaa begitulah :3

 **You:** Ooh, kenapa tinggal di Amerika?

 **Stranger:** Karena aku di deportasi dari Jepang.

 **You:** Serius?

 **Stranger:** Iya.

 **You:** Kenapa?

 **Stranger:** Karena aku terlalu tampan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **You:** itu tidak lucu.

 **Stranger:** Aku bercanda. Aku lahir di sini, tinggal di Jepang hanya saat SMP, lagipula aku bekerja di sini.

 **You:** Memang apa pekerjaanmu?

 **Stranger:** Coba tebak coba tebaaaakk

 **You:** Ya sudah, tidak usah dijawab saja

 **Stranger:** Eeeehh jangan ngambek gitu dong,

 **You:** Aku tidak ngambek,

 **Stranger:** Tapi dalam hati kau pasti ingin tahu kaaan?

 **You:** Tidak juga,

 **Stranger:** Bohoong bohooong bububububu

 **You:** Terserahmu saja,

 **Stranger:** Boleh aku tahu namamu?

 **You:** Untuk apa?

 **Stranger:** Kita sudah ngobrol panjang dan belum tahu nama satu sama lain,

 **You:** Kau duluan,

_You have disconnected._

_New Chat?_

 

Mata Kuroko membulat, hah? _Disconnected?_

Matanya melirik logo jaringan internet di kanan _taskbar_ komputernya dan memang terputus. Kuroko menahan jeritan, dia menggeram sembari menepuk dahinya.

“Kenapa terputus padahal—“ Kuroko terdiam, dia sendiri heran mengapa dia begitu menikmati obrolan bersama orang asing tadi. Padahal mereka belum tahu nama satu sama lain, dan kalau dipikir-pikir obrolan mereka garing sekali. Lebih garing daripada lelucon Aomine.

Kuroko kembali menyambung koneksi internetnya dan memulai _chatting_ di Omegle kembali. Dia tetap menggunakan kata _Basketball_ sebagai minat yang kiranya dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan orang Jepang yang tinggal di Amerika tadi, namun begitu melihat aksara 24,000+ Online now dia sedikit cemas. Dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang tadi—yang memiliki hobi bermain basket di antara duapuluh empat ribu lebih orang yang juga menggunakan situs ini.

 

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like_ _Basketball_ _._

 **You:** hi

 **Stranger:** wanna hv 1 on 1 on da bed with me?

 

Kuroko menekan tombol _esc_ sebagai alat memutus sambungan.

Dia mencoba lagi.

 **You:** hi

 **Stranger:** Hi

 **You:** asl

 **Stranger:** 17 M Australia.

 

Bukan ini,

 **You:** hi

 **Stranger:** asl plz

 **You:** 26\. Male. Japan

 **Stranger:** iz that U?

Kuroko bersorak lewat senyum tipisnya.

 **You:** Huh? Kau yang tinggal di Amerika?

 **Stranger:** Tetsu? Itu kau?

 **You:** Aomine-kun?

 **Stranger:** Dunia sempit! Kok malah ketemu denganmu

 **You:** Maaf tapi aku tidak dalam mood untuk ngobrol denganmu.

Tombol esc ditekan lagi.

 

Kuroko mencoba berulang kali namun hasilnya nihil. Dia selalu bertemu dengan orang mesum yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya kencan, bahkan sebelum dia sempat memberi tahu jenis kelaminnya, bertemu dengan anak kecil yang labil, tapi tidak bertemu si orang Amerika.

Kuroko menyerah, dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin.

 

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like_ _Basketball_ _._

 **Stranger:** Hi! Hi!

 **You:** Hi

 **Stranger:** Asl?

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, membosankan.

 **You:** 26\. Male. Japan

 **Stranger:** Is that you?

 **You:** Aomine-kun? -___-

 **Stranger:** Nonononono, aku yang tadi ngobrol denganmu.

 **You:** Yang mana?

 **Stranger:** Yang mau memperkenalkan nama tapi kau malah memutus sambungan .___. Aku pasti benar-benar membosankan, maaf.

 **You:** Yang Amerika?

 **Stranger:** Iya.

 **You:** Oh … tadi aku sempat mencarimu.

 **Stranger:** SUNGGUH? ;A;) AAAA terus kenapa memutus sambungan?

 **You:** internetku terputus sendiri.

 **Stranger:** Uwaaa kalau begitu daripada _lost contact_ kau punya Skype?

 **You:** Punya, kenapa?

 **Stranger:** Kita ngobrol di Skype saja, bagaimana?

 **You:** Boleh.

 

Kuroko kembali termenung di depan layar komputernya. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Pikirnya.

Kuroko melirik jam di sudut kanan komputernya, pukul delapan malam—berarti sudah satu jam dia menghabiskan waktu di depan computer sekadar untuk _chatting._ Ini konyol, dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, dia pun tak pernah mengobrol dengan orang asing lewat jejaring sosial, terlalu menakutkan dan tidak meyakinkan jadi lebih baik mengobrol dengan orang yang benar-benar kau tahu wujudnya seperti apa dan bukannya dengan orang yang memiliki embel-embel _stranger._

Kuroko mendapati sebuah nama baru dalam daftar kontaknya di skype.

Kise Ryouta.

Di samping foto pria berambut pirang itu terdapat sebuah logo awan berwarna hijau dengan tanda centang di dalamnya, pertanda bahwa dia sedang _online_ dan bisa diajak mengobrol.

Sebuah jendela obrolan tiba-tiba saja terpampang di layar Kuroko, menutup beberapa _files_ yang tengah Kuroko buka. Dari Kise Ryouta, sebuah emotikon dan sapaan yang ramah.

 

> Kise Ryouta:Hey
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Hey juga
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kuharap kita bisa benar-benar mengobrol sekarang.

 

Kuroko sedikit mengulum senyum dan mengetik lagi,

Oke,

 

> Kise Ryouta: Jadi namamu Kuroko Tetsuya?
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Kise-san,
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kita seumuran, jangan pakai san :3 aku akan memanggilmu Kurokocchi,”
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Aku tidak suka nama itu,”
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kau boleh panggil aku Kisecchi,
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Kise-kun saja,”
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Oke oke, terserah Kurokocchi saja~
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Kelakuanmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang,
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Siapa? Pacarmu yaaaa???
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Bukan, muridku,”
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kurokocchi seorang sensei? OwO) w w w
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya:  Begitulah. Kau sendiri, Kise-kun?
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Coba tebak.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Baiklah, beri aku petunjuk,
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Aku bisa terbang,
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Pilot?
> 
> Kise Ryouta: KOK BISA TAHU SIH? Aduh, jangan-jangan kita jodooh,
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Pekerjaan yang melibatkan terbang ya hanya pilot,”
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kenapa tidak tebak kalau aku Superman?
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: “Itu bukan pekerjaan,”
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Hahahaha,
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Menjadi pilot pasti menyenangkan.
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Ah, tidak juga .__.) melelahkan, hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Kenapa begitu? Masa kau tidak ada libur?
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Ini aku sedang libur haha! Sedang sarapan dengan tenang.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Sarapan? Maksudmu makan malam?
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Di New York masih jam setengah sebelas pagi,
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Oh, di tempatku jam setengah duabelas malam
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Perbedaan waktu kita lumayan ya?
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: sepertinya begitu.
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kurokocchi tidak mengantuk?
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Sedikit.
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kalau begitu tidurlah, kita mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan. Eh tapi, hari-hari biasa aku hanya bisa _online_  jam sebelas malam, berarti jam duabelas siang di tempatmu.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Aku masih bekerja,
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Baiklah, Kurokocchi bekerja sampai jam berapa?
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Jam empat sore
> 
> Kise Ryouta: Kalau begitu aku akan bangun pagi! Haha, supaya bisa mengobrol dengan Kurokocchi. Selamat malam!
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Selamat malam juga, Kise-kun.
> 
> Maksudku, selamat siang dan semoga harimu menyenangkan.

***

Kuroko membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Aomine setelah polisi berkulit gelap itu menyeberangkan segerombol anak TK pada Kuroko. Beberapa wajah mungil itu nampak sangat senang melihatnya dan berebut untuk menarik tangannya.

“Kau populer seperti biasa, Tetsu,”

“Tidak begitu,”

“Omong-omong, ajaib sekali kita bisa bertemu di Omegle kemarin, haha,”

“Yah … aku juga tidak mengerti,” jawab Kuroko.

“Kau membawa laptopmu?” Aomine melirik sebuah tas yang dijinjing oleh Kuroko. “biasanya kau tinggal di rumah,”

“Oh, aku ingin mengerjakan beberapa tugas saja dan _browsing_ soal metode belajar,” Kuroko berbohong. Alasan utamanya agar dia bisa mencari nama Kise Ryouta dalam daftar kontak Skype-nya dan mengobrol dengan pria asing itu.

 

Kuroko tahu bahwa aplikasi semacam itu bisa dia unduh dengan mudah di ponselnya, hanya saja ponsel terlalu merepotkan untuk _chatting._ Dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan _smartphone_ itu karena toh dia memang tidak sengaja memilikinya. Itu hanyalah hadiah yang dia dapat dari kawannya saat ulangtahun lalu.

Kuroko jauh lebih pilih computer, lebih gampang dan lebih nyaman untuk digunakan. Ada

hamparan _keyboard_ dengan tombol besar dan bukannya papan layar datar berlapis kaca. **(2013)**

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko;Kise/Momoi, tidak tuntas]

Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padaku. Sungguh, ini sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku enggan untuk mengingat ataupun memikirkannya, namun … kenapa hal itu tetap tidak mau hilang dalam otakku? Rasanya, aku rela menukarkan apa saja agar hal ini menghilang. Aku serius.

“Kurokocchi!!!” sialan. Suara cerah dan penuh semangat itu mulai membuat _mood_ yang sudah aku usahakan agar lebih baik dari kemarin mendadak luluh lantak. “Kurokocchi! Tunggu dulu!” lagi, dia berteriak dengan lebih nyaring.

Aku enggan menoleh, pokoknya tidak akan mau menoleh!

“Ya ampun, Kurokocchi!” suara itu bak udara yang mulai mengisi tiap ruang dalam pikiranku. Kenapa pria itu tidak bisa diam? Dia mengucapkan namaku dengan suara lantang berulang kali—membuatnya persis seperti gaung dalam gua.

Baru saja aku hendak berbelok menuju gedung fakultas, sebuah lengan mencengkram bahu kiriku. Suara nafas yang berantakan jelas terdengar di belakangku, mau tidak mau aku harus menoleh dan bersikap seolah-olah aku memang tak mendengarnya sejak awal.

Kise Ryouta—sahabat karibku sedari SMP itu berdiri di belakangku dengan nafas yang tersengal, wajahnya yang menawan sekarang terbungkus lapisan keringat super tipis. “K-Kurokocchi … kau harusnya berhenti ketika aku memanggilmu!” rajuknya manja.

Aku memutar bola mataku, mencoba mencari elakan. “Aku tidak dengar,” jelaslah ini sebuah kebohongan.

“Eeehh?” Kise mengerutkan dahinya dan menekuk bibirnya kedalam. Dia pikir dia terlihat imut dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu? Heh.

“Ada apa? Aku sedang buru-buru,” lagi-lagi kebohongan mencuat dari bibirku.

“Aku butuh bantuanmu, aku mohon!” dia mengguncang bahuku, sorot matanya kembali disinggahi saput asing; sebuah kilatan semangat.

“Aku bilang aku sedang buru-buru,” balasku tanpa ekspresi. Kise menyipitkan matanya, menelisik curiga padaku. “Aku serius,”

“Bohong. Kau bohong padaku, Kurokocchi!” dia merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sangat dekat bahkan aku mampu melihat refleksi diriku sendiri dalam bola matanya yang berwarna emas. “Kemarin kau bilang padaku kalau jam kuliahmu sore semua,”

Astaga. Aku melupakan kebohonganku yang kemarin! Ya, aku ingat sekarang bahwa kemarin aku memang mengumbar kebohongan lain pada Kise. Dia mengajakku untuk pergi menonton film sore hari, dia bahkan berjanji membayariku _milk shake_ namun tentu saja aku menolak, jadinya … aku terpaksa berbohong lagi.

“Err … perubahan jadwal?” kilahku.

Kise melipat kedua lengannya di dada, “Kurokocchi … kenapa kau seperti membenciku sekarang?” kedua alisnya bertaut.

“Aku tidak benci padamu, hanya saja—“

“Apa?”

Demi apa … aku ingin sekali melempar jantungku kearah lapangan baseball. Setiap kali Kise berbicara padaku atau berada di sekitarku, jantungku ini mulai kebat-kebit tak beritme. Rasanya seperti akan meledak dan menyipratkan darah kemana-mana.

Nafasku sesak, kepalaku pusing. Belum lagi Kise memang cukup cerewet untuk seorang laki-laki, dia layaknya sebuah mesin yang akan terus berbicara padamu siang malam sebelum tombolnya dimatikan. Kendati demikian, kenapa aku … kenapa aku sampai bisa jatuh hati padanya?

Lihat ‘kan? Ini gila! Aaaaa wajahku! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau bekerjasama denganku untuk membentuk raut wajah tak senang? Kenapa aku dilahirkan dengan muka tembok seperti ini?

“Kurokocchi,” Kise meraih sebelah tanganku, “bantu aku kali ini saja, _please?”_ kedua bola matanya mendadak membesar, dia mengingatkanku pada Tetsuya #2 yang baru saja kutinggalkan di rumah.

“Aku—“

“Jadi kau tidak mau? Aku nangis nih!” serius … kenapa pria seperti ini mesti diciptakan ke dunia? “Kurokoccchhhiiiii!” sekarang dia mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

“Baiklah, kau butuh bantuan apa?”

Kise bertepuk tangan dan memantul-mantul, seperti bola basket yang biasa kami mainkan dulu. Tertawaannya yang renyah kembali mengusik pikiranku. “YATTAAA!! Sebagai ucapan terimakasih kau boleh berkencan denganku se—“

Aku mendorong telapak tanganku ke wajahnya, “Aku tak butuh itu,” yah, ini sebuah kebhongan lagi. Aku memang hipokrit tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku memiliki wajah tanpa deskripsi, jelas akan sulit untuk melakukan segala sesuatu berdasarkan emosi yang aku miliki. Tak akan ada yang berjalan lancar, ibaratnya kau mengiris sekarung bawang Bombay namun tak ada setitik pun air mata yang mendedas turun.

Lain di hati lain di mulut, sebenarnya tidak begitu juga sih! Aku hanya mencoba menselaraskan ucapan dan ekspresi yang kiranya akan aku ciptakan tiap detiknya.

Kise menyeretku ke kantin, jemarinya yang panjang itu meraih tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop. “Kau boleh pesan _milk shake_ atau apapun, nanti aku yang bayar,” ucapnya sembari menekan tombol _start-up._

“Wow. Orang kaya,” semakin hari mulutku menjadi semakin pandai berbohong, bahkan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih saja aku risih dan ujung-ujungnya malah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak bermakna sama, atau mungkin tidak ada maknanya sama sekali.

“Haha, bukannya begitu … anggap saja ucapan terimakasih,” dia menyentuh puncak kepalaku lalu mengacak rambutku.

“Jangan sentuh aku,” heh mulutku! “aku baru potong rambut kemarin,” jelaslah Kise akan tahu kalau aku berbohong lagi, potong rambut? Yang benar saja. Mana ada rambut yang sudah dipotong tetapi masih saja melewati batas telinga?

“Eh? Aku juga! Aku juga! Kemarin aku baru potong rambut!”

“Ya … terus?” ucapan Kise juga memang tak mengandung makna yang berarti.

“KITA JOOODOOOOHH!!!” Kise melompat dari kursinya hanya sekedar untuk menggangguku. Tangannya melingkar dileherku dan dia tak henti-hentinya mengguncangkan tubuhku seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi boneka pinokio. Tunggu … aku tidak mau disamakan dengan pinokio yang rajin berbohong!

“Iya, iya … hentikan!” aku kembali mendorong wajah Kise.

“Tapi aku sangat senaaangg!! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, iya ‘kan Kurokocchi?”

Simpan basa-basimu itu rambut pirang, aku tahu meskipun kau mengumbar kata suka padaku berulang kali semuanya tak akan pernah bermakna sama dengan rasa suka yang aku miliki. Kau terlalu bebal untuk mengerti perasaanku, apalagi wajahku memang tak rajin berekspresi.

Aku tak memiliki cara lain untuk menyampaikan perasaanku selain dengan ucapan namun … jika aku masih rajin untuk mengumbar kebohongan lantas bagaimana caraku untuk menyampaikan tiap emosi yang aku miliki? Ah, semua ini gara-gara Kise.

Kise Ryouta. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku tidak menyukainya karena wajah tampan ataupun pekerjaannya sebagai model, peduli amat dengan itu. Apabila aku kembali menilik setiap hal yang ia miliki—dari kepribadian tentu saja—aku tak menemukan hal yang menarik. Yang unik memang banyak namun yang menarik itu sedikit.

Dia tipikal pria yang manja, rajin sekali menangisi hal-hal kecil seolah kiamat akan terjadi hari esok. Suaranya lantang padahal bukan pemandu sorak, bukan juga penyanyi rock. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan benar! Namun dia sangat suka berteriak, apa dia memiliki nenek moyang seorang tarzan? Entahlah.

 “Hey, seperti biasa kalian pasangan gay memang suka nongkrong disini!”

Aku jelas tahu itu suara siapa. Pria berambut biru tua dengan kulit hitam terbakar matahari. Aomine melangkah mendekati kami dengan wajah mencemooh. “Semakin hari semakin mesra saja,” dia tergelak.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Aominecchi! Kau cemburu yaaaa?” deretan giginya tampak di sela cengiran. Tangannya menyikut pinggang Aomine dengan penuh candaan.

Aomine membuang muka lalu mendengus, “Maaf, aku nggak tertarik sama laki-laki,” yah memangnya siapa juga yang tertarik padamu? “Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah punya pacar,”

Kise terbelalak dan kontan menggebrak meja, “Eeeehhh? Serius?! Siapa? Siapa? Kagamicchi kah?” spekulasi Kise mulai menggila. Mana mungkin mereka bersama? Haha, membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhku gemetar dan ngeri.

“Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!” Aomine terlihat memutar tali tasnya kedepan, tangannya yang besar terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, “Ini pacarku, Mai-chan!” seperti biasa otak mesum dan kebodohannya masih belum menyusut dari dulu.

Aomine mulai masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri, memeluk-meluk sebuah majalah porno bersampul wanita setengah telanjang dengan penuh sukacita. Satu lagi pertanyaan, kenapa dia juga harus diciptakan? Aku yakin Tuhan melakukan sebuah kesalahan sewaktu menciptakannya ke dunia dan juga … kesalahan ketika membuat aku jatuh hati pada Kise.

Atau mungkin ini kesalahan dari cupid? Si peri berwujud bayi telanjang yang suka menembakkan anak panah mereka ke tiap orang? Seharusnya mereka coba menembakkan panah-panah itu pada diri mereka sendiri supaya mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisiku yang penuh dilema.

“Kuroookooocchiiiiii!” begitu aku mengerjapkan mata kulihat Kise tengah memandangku dengan sepasang manik madu itu. “Apa kau sudah melakukannya?” dia menunjuk layar laptopnya.

“Iya, tunggu saja sebentar lagi program yang kau mau akan bisa dipakai kok,” jawabku santai, tanpa menatapnya balik.

“Kurokocchiiiii!!! Kau memang bisa diandalkan! Ditambah lagi kau amaaat manis, aaahhh aku mencintaimuuuu~” Kise memelukku lagi. Aku ingin sekali tersenyum atau minimalnya membuat wajahku merona kek! Tapi sayangnya aku memang tak bisa seperti itu. Padahal jantungku sudah dalam kondisi gawat ketika dia mencoba membelah tubuhku menjadi dua seperti sekarang ini.

“Oi kau rambut kuning! Satsuki menelepon tuh!” Aomine memukulkan gulungan buku kuliahnya ke bahu Kise.

Kise meringis lalu melepaskan pelukan eratnya di tubuhku, mendadak saja aku merasa sangat kosong. Tubuh Kise selalu hangat aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat suka.

Jemari lentik Kise menyentuh ponselnya, sejurus kemudian ponsel itu terpasang di telinga kirinya. Wajahnya dia palingkan dariku dan dari jauh aku bisa melihat segaris senyum di wajahnya yang tampan. Inilah masalah terbesarku.

“Iya, Momoicchi? Ah … maaf! Aku ada keperluan hari ini, sesi fotoku untuk—Momoicchi? Kau disana?” Kise punya pacar.

Jelas saja semua kata suka dan cinta yang dia ucapkan padaku itu tak lebih dari sekedar perkataan palsu dan tak bermakna apa-apa untukku. Semua kalimatnya itu tak berbeda jauh dari kata-kata Hyuuga-senpai, suka yang berarti kawan.

“Momoicchi ngambek lagi,” dia mengembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengulum sedikit senyum.

“Kau sibuk dengan karirmu terus sih, sayang lho padahal kalian cocok,” ucapku acuh tak acuh.

Kise tertawa hambar. Jujur, aku terkadang kasihan pada Momoi-san. Memiliki pacar yang bertindak seolah-olah gampang terluka padahal dia tidak sensitive sama sekali. kise menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai model, dan itu sedikit mengingatkanku pada jalur hidupnya yang serba melenceng.

Dia bermain basket dan menjadi pemain yang hebat lalu tiba-tiba saja setelah lulus SMA dia masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan mengambil jurusan seni, memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model tapi cita-citanya ingin menjadi pilot? Dasar aneh.

Hubungannya dan Momoi sudah terjalin sejak lama namun itu pun tak bisa dibanggakan juga. Kise selalu bekerja, bekerja dan merengek. Nyaris tak ada waktu (mungkin) untuk memanjakan pacarnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa!! Momoicchi pasti mengerti kok,”

Lihat? Dia tidak sensitif. Mana ada gadis yang mau disandingkan dengan sebuah pekerjaan? **(2013)**

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko,Devosi, tidak tuntas]

Di atas peraduan, dini hari, Ryouta terbangun oleh suara tangis yang pecah di balik dinding kamarnya. Lelaki itu hendak menekan tombol lampu di atas bantalan ranjang namun sebuah sentuhan langsung menjamah pundaknya begitu lembut.

“Biar aku saja,” Senyum Tetsuya samar di balik keremangan.

Ryouta kembali berbaring; memandangi barisan segi empat teratur mengisi langit-langit kamar, tempat bersuanya sepasang cecak yang tengah kawin.

Tadi Tetsuya sempat memberinya ciuman malas sebelum tidur; lambat, lengket, dengan mata yang setengah terkatup. Ryouta selalu memberikan jadwal penerbangannya seminggu sekali dan lucunya, Tetsuya yang justru paling ingat pukul berapa Ryouta harus bangun, mandi, dan pergi bekerja. Dia juga selalu mengingat kapan Ryouta pulang dan berusaha untuk menungguinya—meskipun berakhir dengan mata tertutup di depan televisi. Ryouta tertawa sendiri, dadanya serasa penuh.

Tetsuya menyanyi lirih dari kamar sebelah. Bisa ia bayangkan kekasihnya itu tengah memanjakan Hikaru—bocah berumur tiga tahun yang dititipkan sebuah lembaga pada mereka—dalam buaian.

 _‘Hakamairi itcho, itcho, itcho ya.’_ Lantunnya, menirukan suara burung lewat lagu. Ryouta jadi ingin ikut terlelap. Dia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, manik matanya menabrak kirai yang sedikit melambai tertiup angin malam yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela. Tetsuya lama sekali, pikirnya. Hikaru memang selalu terbangun pada jam-jam seperti ini entah kenapa, mungkin mimpi buruk atau mengompol? Ryouta tak pernah mengeceknya karena Tetsuya selalu mengambil langkah lebih dulu.

“Hei, pak pilot,” Tetsuya berujar, Ryouta bisa merasakan tepi kiri ranjangnya tenggelam saat Tetsuya mulai merangkak. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Batin Ryouta, “Tadi pulang jam berapa?”

Ryouta membuka selimutnya hingga pinggang dan duduk bersandar, dia meraih tombol lampu dan menyalakannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya begitu jelas dengan bantuan lampu kamar. Lelaki itu tengah membuka laci samping tempat tidur sembari bersenandung. Dengan gerakannya yang begitu luwes saat berbalik, Ryouta bisa mengamati bagaimana helai-helai biru muda itu mulai memanjang hingga menutupi cuping telinga. Hampir-hampiran saja ia tak dapat lagi mengintip bening kulit milik Tetsuya.

“Cari apa?” tanya Ryouta.

“Selotip,” dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan plastik tipis bening dari dalam laci. “Tadi Hikaru bangun tanpa sepengetahuanku—kita—dan mewarnai gambar pesawat yang tempo hari kauberikan padanya, ternyata dia menggunakan krayon terlalu tebal sampai-sampai merobeknya. Jadi, dia menangis,” Tetsuya menelusuri tiap sisi dari selotip itu; mencari potongan yang bisa dia tarik.

“Eeeh, cuma karena gambar yang kaubilang mirip ikan terbang itu?”

“Tapi dia benar-benar menganggap ini pesawat,” Tetsuya tertawa pelan sekali. kesepuluh jarinya menekan permukaan selotip di atas kertas dengan lembut.

“Sungguh?”

“Ya, tapi dia berpikir kau menungganginya—bukan berada di dalamnya dan memegang setir,”

“Aih … aku pulang tengah malam tadi,” Ryouta mengingatkan kembali Tetsuya akan pertanyaan awalnya.

“Oh, kalau begitu cepat tidur,”

“Tidak,” Ryouta bergerak meninggalkan selimut, memeluk Tetsuya dari samping dan mengendus bau tubuhnya. “Aku merindukanmu,” **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB-Kise/Kuroko, tidak tuntas]

Kami berada di dunia berbeda.

Hari ini Tokyo kembali sibuk, berbagai aktifitas terus menyambung seolah-olah tak pernah diputus oleh waktu. Ratusan orang dengan sabar berdiri di trotoar dengan mata yang rata-rata terpaku pada satu hal—tiang lampu jalanan—untuk beranjak dari warna merah menuju hijau. Aku salah satunya, membenahi syal hitam yang mengalung di leherku lalu sedikit menyesap cokelat panas di gelas karton yang kupegang sejak keluar dari pintu kaca supermarket.

Ah, musim gugur memang akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari. Mungkin aku harus mulai mengeluarkan kotatsu dan mencuci mantel sekarang tapi sedikit pesta ulang tahun tidak akan membunuhku, kurasa. Aku akan mengerjakannya esok hari, tepat sebelum berangkat ke kampus atau memesan segelas cokelat panas lagi.

 _“Ano ...”_ seseorang menarik keliman ujung syalku. _“_ Kuroko- _sensei_?”

Aku mengangkat wajah, pria di belakangku ini memiliki tinggi yang menjulang—hampir saja dia bersaing dengan tiang lampu disampingku. Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan mata segaris ini tiba-tiba saja tahu namaku, tapi, tunggu ... rasanya aku juga tahu siapa dia tapi aku benar-benar lupa nama yang disandangnya.

“Kau pasti lupa padaku,” ucap pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. “Aku Wei, kepala editor untuk majalah Zunon, kita pernah bertemu saat pesta natal tahun lalu,”

“Ah, iya ...” oh, dia orang hebat, padahal aku belum ingat. Lagipula, itu tahun lalu. “Pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Kasamatsu-san juga?”

“Yap, tidak ada salahnya pergi bersama, jika kaumau,” tawarnya ramah, matanya benar-benar menghilang saat dia tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya aku jadi menyeberangi jalan raya dengan Wei—orang yang mengaku kenal padaku tapi aku tidak—dan dia mulai mengajukan beberapa topik obrolan yang boleh kuanggap cukup menarik. Wei mulai bertanya perihal novel yang aku tulis, bagaimana kelanjutannya atau sudahkah aku menemukan orang yang pantas untuk mewujudkan tokoh fiksiku ke dalam film nantinya. Yah, novelku akan dikonversi ke dalam film dan aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini karena hal itu.

Kasamatsu-san adalah sutradara yang nanti akan mengurus segala tetek bengek sehubungan dengan film itu, aku sih tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya memintaiku pendapat, menanyakan hal yang aku inginkan bahkan dia menyuruhku jadi salah satu juri _casting_. Kalau ditanya siapa yang cocok, dari dulu aku sudah menemukannya, karena toh, tokoh itu memang refleksi dirinya tapi, kami hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda.

 

Namanya adalah Kise Ryouta.

Rambut keemasan dan wajahnya benar-benar seperti pangeran yang meloncat keluar dari buku cerita. Aku tidak mengenalnya, kutekankan sekali lagi, kami hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda. Para gadis mengatakan bahwa Kise-san adalah pot di ujung pelangi—tambang emas tanpa batas. Dia selalu terlihat elegan dan berkelas meskipun hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya, faktor wajah dan tinggi badan, kurasa.

Aku adalah penggemarnya dan dia berdiri di ruangan yang sama denganku. Dia mengenakan sebuah kaus yang terlihat longgar berwarna putih dengan beberapa coretan di bagian depan—desain atau semacamnya—juga celana jins berwarna biru nyaris hitam, sangat sederhana namun dia tetap menawan. Langkahnya, kedip matanya, lengkung senyumnya. Kise-san seperti menjadi pusat perhatian kemana pun dia melangkah, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah kami berasal dari bumi juga? Barangkali dia datang dari venus.

Dia melangkah dan melewatiku seperti angin, barangkali dia tidak melihatku karena aku memang krisis akan presensi atau mungkin karena kami tidak saling mengenal, jadi tak ada alasan untuk sekadar tersenyum satu sama lain apalagi bercakap-cakap.

 

 

Kami hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda. Tak akan ada hal yang membuat kami terjalin—saling kenal dan semacamnya. Setidaknya, itu yang aku pikir sebelum hal ini terjadi.

 

Ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya? Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kelab dengan cahaya gemerlap yang bermain-main hingga bisa membuat kepalamu pusing. Aku bukanlah pria yang mau menghabiskan royalti dari karyanya untuk sekadar menenggak alkohol dengan harga berkali-kali lipat dari teh oolong tapi, Kise Ryouta-san—seorang selebriti dengan upah tinggi—mungkin saja tipe pria yang seperti itu.

Aku tidak suka kelab, terlalu bising, penuh asap rokok, dan orang-orang di dalamnya terkadang begitu mengesalkan. Aku hanya memegang segelas _coke_ karena aku tidak bisa memata-matai Kise-san ketika mabuk, tunggu, memata-matai? Lucu sekali aku ini.

Aku melihatnya duduk di ujung sana bersama rekannya, ada beberapa gadis juga yang tertawa melengking dengannya.

Dia memesan sesuatu pada pelayan barusan, entah apa.

Uh-oh … aku memang mengikutinya, singkatnya, aku memang seorang _stalker._

Aku tidak merasa tengah melakukan tindakan kriminal, toh aku tidak pernah mengganggunya. Aku hanya gemar bersembunyi lalu mengingat gerak-geriknya dalam kepalaku, aku tidak pernah mengiriminya surat kaleng, meneleponnya setiap saat, atau bahkan menyapanya. Aku hadir sebagai figuran, tidak butuh pengakuan namun ada.

Oh, dia melihatku. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin dia merasa dirinya diperhatikan, bulu kudukku meremang—dia benar-benar melihatku atau mungkin melihat ke arahku. Bukan berarti padaku. Lagipula, aku pria.

Meskipun dia duduk di sebelahku, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja bar sementara tangannya yang lain menggoyangkan sebuah gelas berbentuk kubus, bukan berarti dia sengaja melakukannya. Aku menjeling—menatap wajahnya yang menawan—dan celakanya, mata kami benar-benar bertemu.

“Sepertinya kau kesepian,”

“Ha? Tidak. Aku sedang di tengah keramaian, bukan begitu?” aku membawa matanya memerhatikan telunjukku yang mengitari ruangan.

“Oh.” dia mereguk isi gelasnya, aku bisa merasakan matanya ada padaku. Haruskan aku senang? Bersorak? Ikut menari dengan sekumpulan gadis penari di atas panggung? Jangan bodoh, Tetsuya.

“Kau sedang berusaha mendekatiku?” tanyaku dengan nada datar, pertanyaan yang menggambarkan kepercayaan diri dengan sangat … berlebihan. Duh.

“Iya,” itu adalah kata yang membuatku hampir tersedak saat itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkannya, aku malah berpikir dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa aku memang memerhatikannya—atau bahkan mengikutinya—sehingga dia berusaha untuk menangkapku. Jangan melambung dulu, Tetsuya.

Aku ingin sekali merogoh saputangan di celanaku dan mengusap keringat yang ada pada wajahku. Pasti konyol sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan? Apa dia membuat semacam pertukaran pengakuan? Supaya aku pun ikut mengaku bahwa aku memerhatikannya.

“Kau sedang menggodaku?”

“Kau keberatan?”

Aku menulis novel, bukan komik _shoujo._

Nenekku adalah penggemar drama, hampir setiap petang dia duduk bersila depan tivi hanya untuk menyaksikan drama. Aku seringkali memintanya untuk tidak terlalu sering menonton tivi, dan gantinya dia menyuruhku untuk merekam episode yang dia lewatkan petang itu untuk ditontonnya esok hari. **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB-Aomine/Kuroko, tidak tuntas]

Tetsu dan _Vanilla shake_ ibarat sahabat yang selalu bersisian satu sama lain. Hampir di tiap kesempatan, aku selalu mendapatinya dengan gelas karton berisikan minuman berwarna putih itu. Siang ini pun sama, ketika aku bertandang ke ruang kelasnya untuk meminjam beberapa buku teori sastra dia tengah bercumbu dengan ujung sedotannya. Aku duduk di sampingnya lalu merebahkan punggung, dia bergeming.

Aku meliriknya, wajahnya putih lesi tidak biasanya. Aku menepuk punggungnya dan sejurus kemudian dia menoleh, menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Sejenak aku tertawa lalu mengguncangnya, “Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu seperti hantu,”

Dia memutar bola matanya dan menepis tangan di bahunya, “Kenapa semua orang bilang seperti itu belakangan ini,” dengusnya pelan.

Di sampingku tergeletak ponsel Tetsu, _phone strap_ yang kuberikan sewaktu kami _bersama_ masih digantungnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak ada salahnya jika dia masih menyimpan barang-barang yang pernah kuberi karena toh kami baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Karena dulu kami berteman lalu menjadi kekasih dan kembali menjadi teman, tidak ada yang berubah, kupikir begitu.

Ah, kecuali satu hal. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya tempo hari ketika kami usai menonton teater di _Kokuritsu Gekijō._ Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang berputar di dalam otakku, mungkin saja dia merasa sayang akan uang yang seharusnya bisa ia belikan buku baru tapi, Tetsu bukan orang yang cengeng seperti itu, mungkin dia kesal karena aku tidur dan mendengkur dengan sangat keras di sampingnya kemarin malam atau terjadi sesuatu padanya saat dia pulang bersama Kise.

Yang paling mendekati semuanya adalah kemungkinan terakhir, karena tadi pagi Kise terlihat seperti orang linglung juga. **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB/HQ-Kuroko/Hinata, tidak tuntas]

Meskipun sudah satu tahun berlalu, Hinata masih bisa mengingat kata-kata seorang _teman_ yang ia temui di Tokyo—saat _summer training camp_ —dulu. Dia bilang, “Dunia itu tak dapat kauhitung jarak maupun jengkalnya, terkadang serasa dekat meskipun jauh pun sebaliknya,” setelah dipikir lagi, perkataan _teman_ itu ada benarnya juga. Jarak dari sekolah menuju Shimada _market_ tempatnya bekerja sambilan kini tak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, namun karena sepeda yang biasa dikayuhnya masih menginap di bengkel dia terpaksa berjalan kaki dan jarak yang begitu dekat itu terasa sangat jauh. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat suatu jarak jadi begitu berbeda.

Barangkali karena kakiku pendek, pikir Hinata sembari bersungut-sungut. Hinata berhenti sebentar tepat di depan gang kecil di antara dua toko, lalu menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan kiri dan ia mendongak; menatap awan tipis yang membentang berarak di langit biru. Cuaca tidak terlalu buruk tapi berjalan dan mengayuh sepeda memang beda rasanya. Duh, lama. _Teman_ itu memang benar.

Memori merupakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kadang muncul kadang tenggelam. Meskipun tenggelam bukan berarti memori itu hilang, suatu ketika akan muncul hal yang membuat memori itu terusik dalam petak persembunyiannya dan muncul ke permukaan. Seperti sekarang ini, ada satu bagian dari memori Hinata yang sekonyong-konyong kembali menyergapnya hanya karena dia kehilangan sepeda untuk sementara.

Ya, soal _teman_ nya itu. Hinata juga tidak bermaksud mengingat-ingat, hanya saja wajah orang itu seperti main lewat tanpa permisi saja di kepalanya. **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB, Midorima/Akashi, Kanabis, tidak tuntas]

Shintarou seperti orang kesetanan yang mandi air hujan begitu menginjak keset di pintu hotel. Semuanya basah dari kepala hingga ujung sepatu, beberapa petugas hotel nampak kaget; seorang lelaki berwajah kusut dengan jas necis mengotori lantai marmer yang baru saja dikesat. Tatapan mereka menelisik seolah-olah baru melihat lautan yang dibelah dua—aneh, janggal, tidak biasa.

Menaiki lift sampai lantai lima dan berjalan menuju kamar nomor 57A, Shintarou membuka pintu kamar, aroma lavender dari lilin-lilin itu menyeruak. Rintik air hujan bisu saat menabrak permukaan kaca jendela kamar hotel. Suasana kamar remang karena separuh bagian dari jendela ditutup kirai magenta dan kandelir di atas kepala Shintarou mati. Alunan musik orkestra dari _speaker_ yang terselubung di dinding tembok membangkitkan nalar Shintarou soal pengetahuannya tentang musik klasik—mengingat siapa komposer atau judul lagunya. Di atas meja kopi bundar yang berseberangan dengan televisi, Shintarou melihat sebentuk ember perak berisikan es batu yang terpecah dalam bongkah kubus sempurna dan sebotol _champagne._

Seijuurou duduk dengan jubah mandi yang membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah; beruap, tetesan air menjejak dari kamar mandi hingga tempatnya berselonjor kaki kini. Dia masih sibuk dengan permainan di ponselnya sekalipun Shintarou sudah mulai menanggalkan sepatu dan kaus kaki.

 “Tadi, selagi menunggumu, aku mandi air hangat,” dia tertawa, merasa terhibur dengan keadaan Shintarou yang basah kuyup. Ia tetap menekuri layar ponsel, satu poin lagi maka dia akan menjadi yang nomor satu di papan nilai online sebuah _game_.

Shintarou menunggu, menunggu, menunggu untuk diperhatikan. Seijuurou tahu jadi dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai setelah melempar pandangan ke arah Shintarou, “Oh, tadi kehujanan? Dingin ya?”

Shintarou balik tersenyum, menggigil.

*

Akashi menuang isi dari botol _champagne_ itu ke dalam sebuah gelas bertubuh ramping; mengisinya sebanyak tiga perempat lalu menaruh botol itu di lantai. Akashi mencumbu bibir gelas, buih putih di dalamnya pecah beriringan. Midorima mengangkat kepalanya yang berat dari bantal dan melirik Akashi yang duduk di tepi ranjang berbalutkan selimut yang hanya menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lelaki bermata zamrud itu menggeser posisi tidurnya dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Akashi, yang bersangkutan hanya bergeming sambil menyeringai.

“Apa?” tanya Akashi, menghabiskan tetes terakhir _champagne_ di gelasnya.

Midorima menciumi pinggang Akashi dalam kantuk, menyesap pori-porinya. Akashi membelai puncak kepala Midorima lalu menyelipkan helai-helai hijau itu di jemarinya, “Manja,” dengus Akashi sembari menjenggut rambutnya dengan sekali tarikan; memaksa Midorima mengangkat wajah dan menemui manik berwarna delima dan oranye yang hampir tertutup poni. “Kasihan, Shintarou merindukanku?”

“Setiap detik,” balas Midorima.

“Aw, aku tersentuh,” Akashi menjatuhkan gelasnya, serpihan kaca tersebar di lantai. Dia merundukan kepala, mencium sudut bibir dari Shintarou lalu meninggalkannya ketika Shintarou mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya. Seijuurou suka melihat orang tertindas, terutama Shintarou—dia spesial, favoritnya.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Shintarou menarik sebelah tangan Akashi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari kepalanya, lalu menciumi telapak tangan itu.

“Nah, aku sibuk bekerja,” ucap Akashi. “Jangan samakan aku dengan pemalas sepertimu,”

Shintarou hanya mendengus, lidahnya sibuk menjilati sela jari tangan Seijuurou. “Selama dua bulan ini aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Aku terus memikirkanmu,”

“Tuh ‘kan, pemalas,”

“Hei, itu sebuah kegiatan juga,”

“Sebegitu susahnya melupakanku? Cuma dua bulan, Shintarou,”

“Bukan ‘cuma’ bagiku,” **(2014)**

* * *

## [KnB, Midorima/Akashi, tidak tuntas]

Mata Midorima sembab ketika dia pulang larut sekali. Meskipun di wajahnya tak muncul kelopak ganda namun dia tidak pernah merasa matanya seberat itu, bahkan jika minus di kacamatanya bertambah. Dia melonggarkan dasi di kerah kemejanya lalu menyelipkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sandal rumah super ringan dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya.

Surai delima itu membuatnya tersenyum, terlebih lagi ketika tubuh kecil itu sesekali membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan ketika buntu menyerang pikirannya. Akashi sibuk sendiri beradu pandang dengan layar laptopnya bahkan dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Midorima beserta aroma keringatnya yang mengering. Kedua kaki Akashi terlipat dan mengayun berulang kali ke udara, dan dia bersenandung nada-nada Chopin yang seringkali dimainkan Midorima setiap minggu pagi. Dokter itu menikmatinya, dia yakin bahwa dia bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dalam hidupnya hanya untuk memandangi Akashi.

“Hei,” ujar Midorima, dia menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Akashi menjeling lalu kembali pada layar laptopnya, “Hei juga,”

“Sedang apa?” tanya Midorima, jemarinya menyisir helaian rambut merah Akashi. Mereka terlihat sangat indah, benar-benar semerah delima.

Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi malah mengembuskan nafas lalu melipat kembali laptopnya. Midorima tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja Akashi membuka tangannya. “Sini,” perintah Akashi, dia seperti menyiapkan ruang kosong di antara kedua tangannya yang mengembang untuk Midorima. Rambut hijau menautkan kedua alisnya, dia benar-benar tak paham. “Sini,” kata ini diulang kembali namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Midorima menekuk lututnya dan merangkak—menaiki tempat tidur—lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Jemari Akashi menyelami surai serona rumput itu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Midorima sementara Midorima melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Akashi. Aroma kayu manis menyeruak dari leher Akashi dan Midorima menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian itu. “Ada apa?” tanya Akashi sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. **(2014)**

* * *

 


End file.
